Mianserin, a presynaptic alpha blocker, has been reported to be an effective antidepressant in adult depressed patients. A trial of Mianserin and desmethylimipramine is planned to compare the acute and chronic efficacy of these agents in hyperactive children and to relate clinical effects to measures of norepinephrine metabolism.